Make your wish
by Yuffie Valentine
Summary: A Crossover between FF7 and FF8, a birthday wish gone, and now the fighting begins. Use to be called (Selphie and Yuffie, Make your wish)


Selphie and Yuffie, Make your Wish

By Yuffie Valentine

Okay, I am about to do something that is not like me, I always try to come up with ideas that haven't been done too many times. But I decided that I needed to do the next idea. A crossover between Final Fantasy VII and Final Fantasy VIII. Enjoy.

The garden crowded around the table covered in birthday presents and a single birthday cake.One of the Garden's top hero's was celebrating their birthday today.Their own ball of sunshine, Selphie. But as she glared at her birthday cake, she sighed.The garden was so boring lately.

"Come on Selphie Baby. Make a wish." Irvine said. He put his cowboy hat on her head, that always cheered her up. But all he could get was a small smile.

"Come on Selph, I am hungry." Zell complained. He had already had six hot dogs, three slices of pizza, and 2 burgers. He was a growing boy, he needed food.

"Okay, here I go!"Selphie said. In her mind she wished 'I wish something interesting would happen to us.' She blew out the candles.

Meanwhile, Red XIII had just finished lighting the last candle on Yuffie's cake with his tail. He smiled up at Yuffie, only to see her playing with her new Chun Li doll.

"Okay Yuffie, you're the birthday girl. Make your wish." Cloud said. He was so happy, he had gotten her that Chun Li doll, he got the best present. 

"Alrighty." Yuffie said. She blew out her candels, ' I wish I could have adventures just like Chun Li.'

In a second, Selphie, Irvine, Zell, Rinoa, Squall, and Quistis are sucked into a world warp.

"What the hell is going on?" Zell yelled. He hadn't gotten any cake, he was one pissed seed.

"OOOhhh, my wish came true." Selphie clapped. She smiled and let out a few whistles.

"SELPHIE!" everyone yelled and glared at her.

"Oh you guys are no fun." Selphie said. Within a second they were in a villa's kitchen surround by weird people.

"Ohhhhh, My wish came true." Yuffie yelled.

"Yuffie, you didn't with more people here did you? We just got rid of those weird freaks that changed when splashed with cold water." Tifa said.

"Why didn't you wish Aeris back?" Cloud asked.

"UUUUooo, that's what I forgot." Yuffie said. The rest groaned and looked up at the six strangers in the kitchen.

"You made a wish too." Selphie said. Yuffie nodded and the two girls giggled.

"Hmmmm, looks like we found someone ditzy enough to hang out with Selphie." Zell said. He was a bit grumpy. Put he snapped out of that when the Conformer pinned him to the wall.

"Who you callin' ditzy?" Yuffie yelled.

"No one, I didn't say anything." Zell said. He noticed his hand was being held. He looked over to see the most hottest chick ever. He smiled. "Hi there!"

"Wow, your gloves are so cool. I had ones close to these." Tifa said, admiring Zell's fighting gloves.

Vincent and Irvine stared down each other. Both had a faint gleam of hate in their eyes.

"Nice gun." Irvine said.

"Same to you." Vincent said. He flipped back his cape for a quicker draw.

Irvine was about to draw on Vincent but he saw something more interesting. The woman who was talking with Zell. And the girl jumping up and down with Selphie. Not to mention Selphie was jumping up and down in the short little dress of hers.

"Maybe another time." Irvine said. He went over to the two bouncing girls to get a better look.

Meanwhile, another heated battle was going on. 

"What kind of gay ass sword is that?" Cloud asked. Pointing at the Gunblade.

"Well it's better then that oversized piece of crap on your back." Squall said. Nobody messed with the Gunblade.

"Well let me show you what this oversized piece of crap can do." Cloud lifted the Buster sword into the air. He was about to take Squall's head off when Rinoa stepped in the way.

"Stop fighting." She said. She hugged Squall to her.

"See how cute my little angel is." Squall said to Cloud over Rinoa's shoulder.

"Oh yeah, I have a real Angel." Cloud said. Aeris materialized in front of Cloud.

"AHHHHH GHOST!" Rinoa and Squall screamed and ran out of the room.

"Hah hah hah , we showed them." Cloud said to Aeris.

"That's all good and well, but when do I get wished back?" Aeris said. She had been waiting a year now.

"I promise, once he get all the Dragonballs, we can wish you, Jessi, Wedge, and Biggs all back." Cloud said.

"Sure, always with the Dragonballs, isn't it Cloud?" Aeris aid. She disappeared. 

Quistis and Red XIII were having a grand time.

"Oh, you are so cute." She said as she petted under his chin. Red XIII purred.

"What are you doing?" Cid asked.

"I'm petting your pet." Quistis said. She gave Red XIII another pat on the head.

"That's not our pet, that's Red. He's a talking, thinking, and perverted lion and wolf thing." Cid said.

Quistis looked down at Red XIII and slapped him upside the head. "Pervert!' She walked off.

"Thanks for ruining my chances Cid." Red XIII said. He bit into Cid's leg. Cid ran around the room trying to get Red off, but with no use.

Squall yelled out as he stood next to the open warp,"I think we have had enough of this world. Let's go."

"I agree with Squall, let's get out of here." Rinoa said. She was looking around making sure that ghost girl didn't show up again.

"I am right behind you all." Quistis said as she gave one more disgusted look at Red XIII who was still on Cid's leg.

"NOOOOO!" Irvine, Zell, and Selphie all called out.

"We like it here." Zell said. "Plus, Tifa and I were about to have a spar match."

"Well, just come back after you are all done." Squall said. He turned and left, with Rinoa and Quistis close behind him.

Squall sat looking worried at the warp five days later. They still weren't back. He missed them, but not enough to go back through that hole.

"ARRRGGGHHHH" Selphie came screaming out of the warp. She looked very piss. "If you like her so much, why don't you just stay down there with her." She yelled into the warp. 'IWISH THE WARP SHUT!'

The warp hissed and zapped into nothing.

"SELPHIE, you left Zell and Irvine back there with those mad people." Squall said.

"Oh believe me, they are so mush happier back there." Selphie stormed off.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the closed warp.

"OOOHH Zell, of course I'll marry you." Tifa hugged him. Sure he was a bit younger, but at least he wasn't hung up on some dead girl.

"Don't that make the cutest couple." Irvine said. He put his arm around Yuffie and gave her a kiss on the head.

"Not as cute as couple as we are!" Yuffie giggled.

Fin

Okay, please no bitching in the reviews about how I screwed up the couples, IT IS JUST A HUMOR STORY! But review it just the same.


End file.
